Sparks Fly
by TidotaEru3249
Summary: Some time after the Fire of Hate episode, Sparks gets possessed once again by the Fire of Hate and is going through a tough time, will his friends be able to help him in time. Find Out!
1. Chapter 1: Burning Hate

**SPARKS FLY**

**BY: TIDOTA ERU**

Ch.1: Burning Hate

**Shugazoom was a peaceful city or so everyone would think. The city was constantly threatened by the wrath of the Skeleton King and his minions. Skeleton King had once been a human simply known as the Alchemist. He was always working on specific projects, the one he was working on now had to deal with six monkeys. Their names were Sparks, Gibson, Otto, Antari, Nova, and Mandarin. He transformed them into machines so they could protect the city while he became Skeleton King.**

**The monkey team still protects the city, but ever since one of thier members turned evil a boy named Chiro had become thier new leader. Right now it was a time for celebration, for the Skeleton King was gone, and the threat to destroy Shugazoom seemed to be gone forever, or was it?**

**Sparks a.k.a. Sprx-77 did not feel like celebrating and swerved down the halls of the Super Robot like a bull with a bad attitude. The Skeleton King would always come back, he knew it was true, no matter how much they fought the Skeleton King would come back more powerful than before. Sparks was so mad it felt like he would explode.**

**Suddenly a yellow, robot monkey burst out behind a doorway and yelled "Boo!" scaring Sparks. Sparks stepped back a little bit, but his mood quickly changed from shock to hate. Glaring, Sparks said...**

"What's the big idea!"

Nova looked at Sparks in shock, she had never seen Sparks so angry. Stammering she said "I was just trying to scare you and it worked,"

"I'm not in the mood for your games" said Sparks nearly snapping "get out of my way!"

**Pushing Nova aside Sparks trudged on not bothering to look back or take back the words he said. The last fight with the Skeleton King had to be the worst before he was vaporized had to be the toughest fight any of the Hyperforce was put up againist. Sparks had joined the dark side with the Fire of Hate burning in his heart, even after the Monkey Team saved him he could still feel the power of the Fire of Hate growing larger inside him, like it would never go away.**

**Slamming his fist againist the wall Sparks screamed in frustration, the Fire of Hate still growing more stronger, feeding off his anger and frustration, it didn't seem like the pain would ever stop.**

_"Sparks...Sparks...,"_

Shaking his head Sparks looked around for the source of the sound, wondering who had made it.

_"Let me in...," whispered the voice._

"Who are you?" asked Sparks out loud "show yourself,"

A strange hissing wind suddenly blew by chilling Sparks down to the circut. The wind suddenly formed into a howling gale, chilling Sparks even more.

_"You can not resist my power Sparks" said the voice in an eerie tone "you will let me in,"_

"Never!" shouted Sparks and the wind cut off in an instant, slowly the monkey trudged on.

**Gibson and Otto were working in the lab when Sparks stomped in. The two monkey's looked at thier team member in confusion as he headed for the labotory's closet. Opening the door, millions of test tubes and other supplies stared Sparks in the face, but only one thing caught his eye. In a iron jar way up on the top self was the Fire of Hate. It's burning red glow lighted made the closet look like an evil place.**

**Even though it was in the jar, it felt like Sparks had some connection to the fire. Antari feared that if Sparks were to go near that flame again they may not be able to save him, so he had Gibson put it away for good. Even without the Fire of Hate Sparks had managed to become angrier and angrier, the fire's evil was spreading within him and he hoped for the day he would serve the Skeleton King again.**

**Closing the closet Sparks left in a hurry wanting to go outside to clear his mind of his growing hate. Firing up his jet pack, Sparks flew through the skies, and all a sudden he stopped in midair clutching his stomach area. Screaming in pain, Sparks tried desperately to stay airborne, but the pain was to much and with one final jolt Sparks found himself plumetting towards the ground fast.**

**Back in the Super Robot, Nova and the others were discussing Sparks behavior when a red light covered the whole interior of the robot. Running to the lab, Gibson saw that the Fire of Hate was burning more brightly than ever before. Breaking out of it's iron cell the Fire of Hate disappeared only to reaapear where Sparks was falling.**

**Without a struggle the fire consumed Sparks and the monkey's eyes opened showing that the fire had done it's work. Sparks laughed evilly and flew away from Shugazoom City leaving the remainder of the Monkey Team to guess what had just happened to the Fire of Hate.**


	2. Chapter 2: Losing Heart

Ch.2: Losing Heart

**When Sparks opened his eyes he found his vision was blurred. Shaking his head until it cleared he looked around and said "Where am I?"**

**The scene around Sparks was like a blasted battle field. The earth was broken into pieces with flames licking out of the cracks. Sparks eyes widened at the site before him, he remembered this place, it was the Blasted Land. An endless war had once consumed Shugazoom and this land was a result of the armies hate for one another. The Fire of Hate fed off this land and as soon as Sparks came to close infected the monkey with hate, which is exactly what Sparks was feeling at the time.**

**He hated that no matter how much the team fought Skeleton King still came back, no matter how many times he got knocked down Skeleton King kept on getting back up. Why couldn't he just stay down!**

**The hate inside Sparks grew stronger and the red monkey was nearly consumed by the flames around him. It was like the fire was sensing his anger and was circling around him waiting for more. The voice came again.**

_"Your anger feeds me, your heart is growing black. It's only a matter of time before I shall have complete control. I feel your hate, your frustration, let me in Sparks you know you want to,"_

"Enough!" yelled Sparks, laying face down on the ground "I can't...,"

_"Yes you can!" screamed the voice " let me in and give you power like you never felt before. You pledged yourself to the Skeleton King, even if you did go back to your team they would never treat you the same, you would be an outcast, a nobody. You don't want to become one of those now do you?"_

Sparks sighed and said "No,"

_"That's what I thought" said the voice, obivously pleased " the Blasted Lands shall now be your home, but it wouldn't be nice if didn't say goodbye to your friends first. Go give them a farewell they'll never forget,"_

**Sparks nodded and got up, an evil look shone in his eyes as he flew back where the Super Robot lay.**

**On his way back Sparks thought of everything the voice had said, knowing it was true. The Monkey Team would never let him back into their good graces, not after all the horrible things he had done to them, especially Nova. Sparks cringed as he remembered when he had killed Nova without remorse, it kept on repeating in his mind.**

**Her cries for 'No', her tears of pain, Sparks could see it all. It had taken until he finally killed her to break the spell the Fire of Hate had cast upon him, but actuaclly destroying Nova was a fearful thought in itself.**

**Tears reached the edge of Sparks eyes but burned up just as quick, the Fire of Hate was back in control and this time it would take more than love to break this spell.**

**

* * *

**

---------------

**Back at the Super Robot the Monkey Team seemed worried. Chiro was pacing the floor while Nova, Antari, Otto, and Gibson just stood worrying.**

"Where could Sparks be?" said Chiro "you don't the Fire of Hate possessed him again do you?"

"It would make logical sense" said Gibson "since Sparks was once under the fire's control it could have bonded with him, so Sparks could be turned back into Skeleton King's servant,"

"Oh I hope not" said Otto " last time Sparks was possessed he was unstoppable!"

"What are you guys talking about?" came a voice from behind the team. The team turned around to see it was Sparks, staring at them in confusion.

"Sparks where were you?" asked Antari.

"Out" Sparks responded "I had to clear my head, sorry I snapped at you earlier Nova,"

"No hard feelings Sparks" said Nova " but we do have some bad news...,"

Sparks looked at her waiting for Nova to continue.

"..The Fire of Hate is gone,"

"What!" Sparks yelled, then a sudden pain grabbed at his inner circuts causing him to fall on his knees and clutch his stomach hard.

"Sparks" said Chiro and ran to his friend's side " are you okay?"

The look in Sparks eyes had changed from surprise to an almost evil look. Sparks laughed a dark laugh and got up showing his teeth. Chiro backed up in surprise.

"The fire never left" said Chiro "Sparks has been carrying it this whole time,"

"Smart thinking kid" said Sparks in an eerie tone " and my hate continues to burn stronger. This time it will take more than love to stop me,"

Readying his magnets for a fight Sparks grinned, thinking..."This is gonna be fun,"

The Monkey Team went on thier guard as Sparks jumped and started to attack.


	3. Chapter 3: Destroying What Remians

**Ch.3: Destroying What Remians**

**A magnetic jolt came pouring down on the Monkey Team, forcing them to jump out of the way. A second jolt came down striking Otto full force in the back. The green monkey landed unconious on the robot's floor.**

**Gibson was next to try and face Sparks. He was readying his ice beam in hopes of stopping Sparks in his tracks, but before he could fire Sparks appeared behind him. Before you could say 'Uncle' Gibson was also blasted by Sparks.**

**Nova came in next, fists flying. Sparks meanwhile was transferring some of his magnetic energy to his tail and caught one of Nova's fists in midair. Releasing the magnetic energy on his tail Nova was electrocuted at a very close range and also fell to the floor unconious.**

**Antari and Chiro were all that were left, but before Sparks could finish them off too the Fire of Hate flew out of his bofy and the red monkey found himself blacking out as he fell to the floor below.**

(FlashBack)

Sparks approached Mandarin and Velina with the Fire of Hate in his hand. Mandarin imedatelly grew suspicous.

"What trickery is this?" he said putting up his claws.

Sparks put his hand up and said "Put it down Mandarin, I'm not your enmie. Not anymore,"

Holding up the Fire of Hate in front of Velina he continued " I pledge my life to a greater power, our Lord Skeleton King,"

(End FlashBack)

* * *

**Sparks was laying down on a cold, metal table unmoving. The monkeys that Sparks had knocked out have revived, but Sparks had still to wake up. Only time would tell when he would.**

* * *

(FlashBack)

_"You pledged your loyalty to the Skeleton King, your team will never accept you after all you have done to them,"_

(End FlashBack)

* * *

**Nova was standing by Sparks still form, waiting for him to wake up. Question was would he wake up to be the Sparks she knew or the Sparks who served the Skeleton King?**

* * *

(Flash Back)

"I never would have guessed that one of my former teamates could turn to the darkside on thier own will. Betraying and attacking your teammates was brillant thinking, who knew you and me were so much alike Sparks," said Mandarin looking at his new partner in crime.

"Yeah" said Sparks in a dark tone "who'd of thunk it,"

"What you lack in will, you make with strentgh" said Mandarin "with my help you could become more powerful,"

"Sounds like a good deal to me" said Sparks and looked at Manadrin "partner,"

(End FlashBack)

* * *

**Night had fallen and Sparks still hadn't awakened. Nova was still by his side waiting for Sparks to wake up, but soon she fell asleep. When she did Sparks eyes started to open and the red monkey sat up seeing Nova by his bedside.**

**A grin creeped around Spark's face as he got up and left the Robot, going to wherever the Fire would lead him.**

**"I don't belong anywhere now," said Sparks as he flew through the night.**

**---------------------**

**Daylight dawned and a cerian green monkey got up early for breakfast, like always he went to wake the others. First stop was the lab where he knew Nova and Sparks would be probally holding hands right about now. Boy was he wrong. When he walked in there was Nova but no Sparks.**

**"Nova wake up!" yelled Otto "where's Sparks?"**

**Nova woke up with a yawn until she noticed that Otto was looking a little worried.**

**"Otto what is it?" she asked.**

**"Sparks is gone!"**

**"What!"**

**Nova looked at the table to see that it was true, Sparks had disappeared but to where?**

**"Antari we got problems," said Nova over the communicator and informed Antari on Sparks disappearence. The white monkey shook his head in disgrace.**

**"There's only one place Sparks would go" said Antari "and that's where this first began,"**

* * *

**----------------------------**

**Sparks POV**

**--------------------------**

**The Blasted Land, every time I lay my eyes on this place I remember what happened before and after I became possessed by the Fire of Hate. Ever since the Monkey Team saved me the pain never did go away, it was like the fire was still inside me, still groping for control until I let my guard down so it could take over again. I've been hearing voices lately, on and off, they keep on telling me that I can't be trusted, that I now served the Skeleton king.**

**Lies, I kept telling myself, please just let them be lies. I was the one who helped bring Skeleton King back to life, it was my fault that Nova was killed, it was all my fault. Guilt dug at me and finally broke through. With my head hanging down, I approached one of the lava pits rarely seen in the Blasted Land.**

**A tear slipped my eye as I said my final words "So long Hyperforce," and fell into the pit.**

* * *

**-------------------------**

**Normal POV**

**-----------------------**

**"Sparks No!" yelled Chiro from up above, he was holding onto Sparks arm, not daring to let his friend go.**

**"Kid, what are you doing here?" said Sparks surprised.**

**"What does it look like I'm doing" said Chiro "no way am I going to let you do this to yourself,"**

**"This is the only way" said Sparks "with me gone the Fire of Hate will leave me alone and I won't be a threat, please kid you got to let me do this, it's the only way,"**

**"There are many paths in life Sparks" said Antari "are you sure you're choosing the right one?"**

**"Anatri?" gasped Sparks in surprise.**

**"Don't forget about us," said Otto standing beside Gibson and Nova. It wasn't long until Chiro had pulled Sparks out of the pit and the red monkey sat as confused as ever.**

**"Why?" he asked " with me gone...why did you?"**

**"We're a team Sparks," said Nova.**

**"You can't always base everything on past performances," said Gibson.**

**"Who would tell all the funny jokes?" said Otto.**

**"You were once evil but didn't stay that way" said Antari " being who you choose to be is your choice. Mandarin chose the path of evil, but you chose the path of good,"**

**Sparks looked down at his feet saying "There's something I never told you guys about when I was possessed, Mandarin and me had a talk. Said I was just like him. I was aware of everything that I did and hate myself for it, I thought with me gone this would never happen again,"**

**"You are nothing like Mandarin" said Chiro " what's in the past can not be changed, all we can do now is wait for a better future together as a team,"**

**Holding out his hand Chiro looked at Sparks seeing what he would do, the red monkey shook it and the whole team flew home.**

**Dor those of you who think is the end, oh no you would be wrong, this is just the begining.**


	4. Chapter 4:Resurrection Of The Skull pt1

**Ch.4: Resurrection Of The Skull pt.1**

**Weeks passed and all the hate Sparks had once felt seemed to fade away into oblivoun, or did it? Well, it seemed like it did, Sparks was finally getting back to his old comical self when something strange happened one day during training that turned the tables of fate forever.**

**"Would you two stop yacking and fight already?" said Nova looking at Chiro and Sparks impatiently.**

"Geesh, chill Nova" said Sparks and looked at Chiro "ready kid?"

"Ready when you are Sparks," said Chiro.

"Activating virtaul battle field now," said Gibson pressing a button. Soon Sparks and Chiro found themselves in a virtual jungle, Sparks readied his magnets saying...

"Here we go kid" said Sparks "no hard feelings when I beat you,"

"We'll see about that," said Chiro and attacked first firing one of his Chiro Spearo's right at Sparks.

The red monkey dodged and shot out his own special attack.

"Magna Tingler Blast!" shouted Sparks and millions of bolts of energy came rushing out at Chiro at once. He was able to dodge most of them in no time. Sparks landed on the ground, grinning widely.

"Not bad kid" said Sparks "let's see how you handle this. Magna Ball Blazer!"

"Monkey Fu!" yelled Chiro.

**Both attacks collided with incredible force and gaint explosion occurred knocking both Sparks and Chiro flat. The virtaul simulation was knocked out and gasping coughs from the other team members arose as smoke filled the room.**

* * *

**Meanwhile somewhere far away the evil soceress Velina was looking into her mystic pool that was said to tell the future. Mandarin stood by her side, wondering what the witch was up to.**

"Udo, Uro, Curo!" shouted Velina waving her hands and a thin stream of smoke rose from the pool making the water ripple " show me the traitor named Sparks,"

**The red monkey's image appeared in the pool, he was coughing and trying to blow away some of the smoke surrounding him. Remembering Chiro, Sparks checked to see if the kid was alright, he was.**

"Why are you wasting your time on that traitor?" said Mandarin "we should be trying to revive the Skeleton King, not getting obessed over my former teammate,"

"Your former teammate holds within him the Fire of Hate" said Velina "without this element Skeleton King cannot be revived. Sparks pledged his life to serve Skeleton King the moment the Fire of Hate had taken control of his heart. I will not allow him to break his pledge, we must get Sparks back on our side,"

"Hmph!" said Mandarin" how do you expect to do that, it's not like Sparks would come back willingly...unless given the proper motivation of course,"

**Mandarin laughed at the idea he was forming in his mind and whispered it to Velina, she smiled and snapped her fingers three times and let her magic do the rest.**

* * *

**Back at the Super Robot Sparks was leaning over Chiro when a pian like a thousand lightning bolts coursed through his body. The members of the Monkey Team imedatelly became concerned. Sparks was screaming in pain, electrical bolts were flying out of his body making the pain feel far much worse.**

"Sparks what's wrong?" asked Chiro getting up.

"I guess that explosion really packed a punch" said Sparks still struggling to stop the pain "it feels like my circuts overloaded or something,"

**Suddenly Sparks eyes widened, in front of him he could see the Skeleton King, laughing evilly. Velina and Mandarin were by his side, but that wasn't all, perched on the Skeleton King's shoulder was Sparks. The red monkey was back in his evil form and those eyes scared the real Sparks to death.**

"Was I really that awfull?" said Sparks, he was almost close to hyperventalating.

**Snapping him back to real world was the monster alarm, he sighed in relief when he saw his sudden vision fade away.**

"The city is under seige, again" said Gibson in an almost annoyed tone.

The whole team turned to Sparks, seeing that red monkey looked as if he had just come out of a nightmare. Sparks felt his team staring at him and asked "What?"

"You sure you'll be alright?" said Chiro.

"Don't sweat it kid" said Sparks "wild crows couldn't keep me away from this fight,"

**With that settled the members of the Monkey Team got in their own specificlly colored tubes to be transported to their battle stations.**

"But Crusher Cruiser Six Go!" said Nova.

"But Crusher Cruiser Five Go!" said Otto.

"Fist Rocket Four Go!" said Gibson.

"Fist Rocket Three Go!" said Sparks.

"Brain Strangler Piolt Two Go!" said Antari.

"Coursel Tank Driver One Go!" said Chiro and continued "Super!"

"Robot!" said Gibson.

"Monkey!" said Sparks.

"Team!" said Antari.

"Hyper!" said Nova.

"Force!" said Otto.

Then they all shouted "Go!"

**The Super Robot flew through the skies searching for the threat to Shugazoom City, boy what a threat, it was Velina riding in on the Skeleton King's dragon. Snapping her fingers Sparks started to scream in pain, from inside the Robot the whole team could hear him.**

"She's hurting Sparks," said Nova in frustration, Velina was really starting to make her mad.

"You might as well give into my power Sparks" said Velina "it's only a matter of time before you will join us once again,"

"Leave him alone!" yelled Chiro " Lasatron Fury!"

**A blast of green energy headed striaght for Velina and the dragon, but Mandarin stepped in blocking the attack with his body and recieved most of the damage. Velina's hold broke on Sparks for a moment and the whole team jumped out of the Robot to face Velina and Mandarin.**

"You pledged your life to the Skeleton King" said Velina to Sparks " you can't resist his power,"

"It was you" said Sparks "your the voice that keeps on poking in my head. I'm not serving the Skeleton King ever again!"

"I'm afraid you have no choice Sparks" said Mandarin grinning evilly " or do you want everyone to know your little secret?"

"What secret?" said Nova "Sparks what's he talking about?"

"He's bluffing" said Sparks " I ain't hiding anything,"

"Really" said Velina, holding up a black necklace with a ruby pendant "remember now?"

**Sparks eyes widened when he saw the necklace, horrible memories started flowing through his mind, each more painful than the next. Finally Sparks walked toward Velina and Mandarin clearly in defeat.**

"Sparks wait!" yelled Nova "what are you doing?"

**Velina grinned and brought out the Fire of Hate, chanting a spell Sparks turned evil once again. Looking back at his former teammates, Sparks blasted them a farewell and then left along with Velina and Mandarin to ressurect the Skeleton King.**


	5. Chapter 5:Resurrection Of The Skull pt2

Ch. 5: Ressurection Of The Skull pt.2

**Manadrin laughed as he saw the solemon looks on his former teammates faces, he knew his plan would work, for back when he was part of the Monkey Team he saw Sparks weakness revealed. Making Sparks see the necklace after all these years, the red monkey had no other choice but to join the dark side again.**

* * *

(Flash Back)

_Back when Mandarin was still in the Hyperforce, he was working his team members to the bone so they could conquer their weaknesses. After a few repairs to the Super Robot were made, since Nova blasted them off the wall a few weeks ago, Mandarin started working on a new suject, Sparks._

_The red monkey stepped into the training room waiting for a signal from thier leader. The orange monkey pushed a button and a virtual image of the Skeleton King was staring Sparks in the face._

_"Ah, the red monkey all alone I see," said Skeleton King._

_"Let's get this over with you old bag of bones," said Sparks readying for a fight._

_"I thought you'd never ask," said Skeleton King, pointing his staff at Sparks the red monkey suddenly felt something around his neck._

_Sparks looked at his neck and saw that a black necklace with a ruby pendant was wrapped around it. The Skeleton King pushed his staff and a shock that felt like a thousand lightning bolts pierced through his body making Sparks fall to the ground._

_"Mandarin" yelled Sparks "what are you doing? It's just pratice. Mandarin?"_

_The orange monkey did not respond, he was enjoying Sparks pain, seeing if he would have the strength to get through it. Needless to say, but Sparks was starting to get mad at what Mandarin was doing to him, wishing the pain would go away at the same time._

_Sparks forced himself up to face the virtual image of the Skeleton King, Old Skullface looked pleased, and Mandarin also grinned behind the training window. Sparks was much stronger than he thought._

_Sparks jumped up and grabbed at Skeleton King's face, which felt all to real to be virtual, as soon as this fact hit Sparks however he was thrown to the floor hard. Before blacking out Sparks finally thoughts were..._

_"That was to real to be a hologram, it was the real Skeleton King. Mandarin betrayed us,"_

_With that last thought in mind Sparks blacked out, when he awakened he was in the Recovery Room wondering what in the world had just happened. Noone else was around so Sparks sighed and got up feeling something around his neck. It was the necklace the Skeleton King had forced around his neck, but what did it mean? Only time held the answer._

_(End FlashBack)_

* * *

**Sparks sat by Velina's side waiting for them to arrive at the Skeleton King's crypt so he could be revived again. The black necklace was locked around Spark's neck that made the monkey's eyes seem even more dark than they already were.**

**Velina looked at Sparks, sensing his hate increasing ten thousand fold, it was only a matter of time now. And not even the Hyperforce could stop them.**

* * *

**The Hyperforce on the other hand, were all wondering why Sparks had given up so fast when Velina showed him the necklace.**

"It just doesn't make any sense," said Chiro.

"I agree" said Gibson "though that necklace did seem familar,"

After thinking it bit Gibson said snapping his fingers "Of course, that's the necklace was that was placed around Sparks neck years ago by the Skeleton King,"

"Why would the Skeleton King mark Sparks?" asked Chiro.

"Just before Mandarin turned to the dark side Sparks was attacked by the Skeleton King" said Antari continueing the story for Gibson " that necklace was around Sparks neck after the attack, it was a tough job of finally getting it off. Because he had been marked I threw away the necklace knowing that if it had stayed any longer we would have lost Sparks that day forever,"

"What are you saying Antari?" asked Chiro "what does the necklace do?"

"It destroys a person from the inside out" said Antari "getting rid of all the traces of a past life they had ever lived and leads them to serve the Skeleton King,"

"In other words" said Nova " before the Fire of Hate possessed Sparks that necklace almost took him away from us forever,"

"Uh guys" said Otto "shouldn't we be trying to stop the bad guys by now?"

"Right" said Chiro "I bet I know where Velina and Mandarin are taking Sparks, come on team!"

* * *

**It looked exactly as Sparks had remembered, a black casket covered with ancient writing layed in front of him. The cave he, Velina and Mandanarin were standing in was dark and dense. A small crack in the cave's roof allowed little moonlight to come in.**

**Velina brought out the Crystal Skull along with the Soul of Evil and the Ice Crystal of Vengence. Sparks offered the Fire of Hate and the four ojects danced around in the air, until they all fused together. Then the Crystal Skull's eyes started to glow and purple beams of light hit the Skeleton King's coffin, that's when the Hyperforce comes in.**

**Sparks turned around and faced his former teammates almost imedatelly, stalling for time. Antari's eyes widened when he saw that the necklace was once again around Sparks neck, now they didn't have to only break the spell of the Fire of Hate, they also had to break the spell placed on Sparks years ago by the Skeleton King.**

**A battle waged between Sparks and the Hyperforce, but once again it looked like Sparks had the upper hand. Nova was freaking out at the way Sparks was acting, and was wondering if he was going to try and kill her again. But, her attention quickly focused on the Skeleton King's coffin, it was starting to open!**

**"No!" yelled Nova and started running towards the crypt, but Sparks blocked her path. The Skeleton King started to rise and the battle around him ceased. Looking at Sparks the Skeleton King said...**

"Mandarin was right about you, your hatred is equal to my own, I can feel your anger flowing through my viens. The necklace marked as mine and so shall you stay by my side, serving me, forever,"

**Wonder what going to happen now? You'll have find out on the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Sparks Fly, Hate Dies

**Ch.6: Sparks Fly, Hate Dies**

**Sparks wobbled over to his new master, Velina and Mandarin were grinning at thier truimph as Sparks approached them. The red monkey's evil smile curled up further as he approached the bad guys. His head was hanging down but it suddenly snapped up and Sparks jumped, bringing out his magna fists saying...**

"Magna Tingler Blast!"

**The villains were totally caught off guard wondering how in the world it could be possible for Sparks to turn on them, when the spells were supposed to keep him under control. Apparently the Hyperforce was stunned too, Sparks was under two spells and yet he just turned on the Skeleton King.**

"This can't be!" yelled Skeleton King.

"Can be, and is BoneHead," said Sparks and shot out another attack sending Skeleton King and the other bad guys flying.

"It's not possible" said Velina "the Fire of Hate has you under it's spell, noone can break it,"

"Yeah, well the hate I been feeling has been redirected" said Sparks "and you guys are back in the line of fire,"

The Hyperforce, seeing this as thier chance stood by Sparks ready to face Velina and the others. "Let's do it team!" yelled Chiro. Otto went out first.

"Whirling Destructo Saws!"

"Tornado Hammer!" yelled Nova.

"Monkey Mind Scream!" yelled Antauri.

"Spin Shocker!" yelled Gibson.

"Magna Ball Blazer!" yelled Sparks.

"Monkey Fu!" Chiro yelled last.

**An ear shattering explosion rocked the whole cave, and some rocks started to fall from the cieling above. The cave was coming down! Chiro waved for the Monkey Team to follow him.**

"Come on" he said "we have to get out of here!"

**"Not so fast Hyperforce!" said Velina snapping her fingers. Sparks instantly fell behind the rest of the team as a shocking pain went through his entire body again, this time a thousand times more worse.**

**The rest of Monkey Team stopped to look at thier fallen friend. They didn't want to leave Sparks behind and the cave was gonna cave in any second. The red monkey held up his hand, warning the team not to come to his rescue.**

"Go on without me!" said Sparks "I'll be fine. You have to leave me here, this cave is going to fall in a few seconds. Get out of here now!"

"We can't just leave you behind," said Nova.

**"I said now!" said Sparks, drawing up his last bit of energy Sparks pushed his teammates out of the cave with his Magna Field Shield attack. The Hyperforce was stunned by the sudden move and had no time to react as they were pushed out of the cave.**

**"So long team," said Sparks to himself as the cave's roof finally started to fall, and he was buried underneath the rocks. The Fire of Hate's spell had been broken and it only cost him his life.**

* * *

**Tears fell down the faces of the Hyperforce team, they had just lost a valueble friend. Nova was taking it the hardest, even tears couldn't explian how horrible it was seeing Sparks buried alive after he had saved thier lives, right in front of her very eyes.**

**Otto saw how bad Nova was feeling and tried to cheer her up, but he failed in all attempts to do so.**

"Let's just go home," she said and started walking towards the Super Robot.

**Antauri nodded and followed Nova also. Soon Gibson and Otto also returned to the Robot as well, Chiro lagged behind them. The boy's eyes landed on the place where Sparks was buried, tears welling up his eyes Chiro turned away from the sight saying...**

"So long Sparks," and walked off.


	7. Chapter 7: Raining Hope

**Ch.7: Raining Hope**

**It was pouring rain when the team finally made it back to Shuggazoom City, but the rain wasn't all that was falling. Tears were flowing down a certain yellow monkey's cheek as she remembered the brave red monkey who had just saved her and the others lives.**

**"Oh Sparks," she sighed as she looked out a window.**

**Nova didn't actually mind when Sparks used to flirt with her, she really kind of enjoyed it, but she wasn't about to let Sparks or any other of the Monkey Team know that. She had to keep up with her tough tough guy image right?**

**Sparks was always there for the team, sure he could get annoying sometimes, but he remianed completely loyal to his friends. Nova smiled as she remembered something from the past.**

* * *

(FlashBack)

_"Come on Nova" cheered Sparks "you gonna stand there all day?"_

_"Are you sure we should be doing this?" said Nova "Mandarin said...,"_

_"Who cares what he said" said Sparks "you have to some fun once in a while, now you gonna help me or not?"_

_Nova mind split two different ways at once. One side of her mind kept on telling her that Sparks idea wasn't going to work and they should go back, the other part was wanting to go with Sparks. Finally making up her mind Nova went with Sparks._

_Sparks grinned and flew up in the air on his jetpack, Nova followed. After about thirty minutes of endless flying around Nova was starting to get suspicous._

_"Sparks, where are we going?" she asked._

_"You'll see," he said and flew on leaving Nova just as confused as ever._

_After nearly a hour had gone by Sparks finally stopped in a part of Shuggazoom Nova had never seen before. "Where are we?" she asked._

_"Welcome to paridise" said Sparks pulling back some over-grown weeds. Nova gasped at what she saw, it was a spetactcular view of the ocean. The sun was just begining to set, shining it's reflection across the water. Shuggazoom's three moons also started to rise as well, making it look like the sun was wearing a crown with three shining jewels on it._

_"Oh Sparks" said Nova in awe "it's beautiful,"_

_"I thought you'd might like it" said Sparks " I never showed this place to anyone, promise you won't tell the others,"_

_"I promise," said Nova and she leaned over and gave Sparks a kiss, making the red monkey blush a shade of deeper red. It was the first kiss he had ever gotten in his life and it felt great._

(End FlashBack)

* * *

**Chiro was remembering something too, it seemed like the Monkey Team never gave much thought about what effect they had on each other, until now that is. Antauri was busy meditating, but even though he seemed to be zoned out you could tell his mind was troubled.**

**The silver monkey knew that the Fire of Hate's spell had been broken, but he still worried about the spell Skeleton had cast on Sparks long ago. He had never had forgotten what happened that day after the Skeleton King's attack.**

* * *

(FlashBack)

_Sparks walked out of the lab still wondering what was with the necklace around his neck. Soon he saw Antauri and the others discussing something and thought he'd drop in._

_"Hey guys" said Sparks "what's going on?"_

_"That's just what we're trying to figure out" said Gibson "you were attacked in the Training Room earlier today and seems Mandarin has vanished. Do you remember anything that happened to you?"_

_"I was attacked?" asked Sparks " all I really remember was feeling a hologram and then blacking out,"_

_Record stratches and Otto held up his hands saying "Stop, rewind. You felt a hologram?"_

_"Yeah" said Sparks "that thing felt to real to be fake, in fact the hologram was old Skullface himself,"_

_"The Skeleton King!" blurted Nova "but how did he get in here?"_

_"A better question would be" said Antauri " who let him in here?" _

-----------------------------

_Mandarin approached the Skeleton King, bowing._

_"Master" he said "the spell is set, I await your orders,"_

_"Excellent" hissed Skeleton King "slowly my power shall course through his body and strike his heart. The red monkey shall soon rule by my side,"_

_Laughing the Skeleton King continued "When the red light shines this world shall be mine!"_

_----------------------------_

_Antauri was probing Sparks mind, seeing if the red monkey had forgotten anything important. A vision appeared, Sparks was in the training room when the Skeleton King attacked. The black monkey could feel every blow Sparks had suffered. When Sparks was thrown againist the wall the red monkey's last lingering thought struck Antauri like a ton of bricks._

_Antauri istantly broke his mental connection with Sparks, stunning the rest of the team. Otto spoke first._

_"Well" he asked "what did you see?"_

_Antauri looked slowly towards Otto saying two simple words "A traitor,"_

_-----------------------------------_

_Mandarin arrived back at the Super Robot a few minutes later to find that all the lights had been turned off, and his team was nowhere in site. Before he could even blink the lights came up and there stood his team, not at all happy to see him._

_The orange monkey's eyes landed on the black necklace around Spark's neck, then Sparks spoke up._

_"Nice to see you Mandarin" said Sparks in anger and pointed to the necklace "mind explianing what this is? I found it around my neck after you had the real Skeleton King attack me,"_

_Mandarin grinned, seeing that the secret was out._

_"So you figured it out" he said "but you're to late. That necklace has marked you as the Skeleton King's servant, you cannot deny your destiny,"_

_"Everyone has thier own destiny" said Antauri " it seems you have chosen yours,"_

_Sparks was more worried about what Mandarin had just said, but before anything could be done about it, the whole team was blasted unconious. Mandarin approached Sparks loosening the necklace from the red monkey's neck and took it off._

_"The spell has served it's purpose for now, but in the future you will serve Skeleton King,"_

_Without another word Mandarin marched off, not looking back._

_(End FlashBack)_

* * *

**Back to reality, Gibson and Otto were also disappionted at losing Sparks, who would piolt the Super Robot? Who would make all the bad jokes? Both workers simply hung thier heads, hoping that Sparks was still alive.**

**Little did anyone know that Sparks still lived, and so did the villians, but you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out more.**


	8. Chapter 8: Born of Fire

**Ch.8: Born of Fire**

**The rocks crumbled away and a hand could be scene coming out of the rubble. Slowly dragging himself from the jumbles of stone, the red monkey was finally free from his prision. Sparks body was bruised and cut but somehow he managed to stand. Looking around he noticed that the Monkey Team and the villians were gone.**

"Well" said Sparks "I guess this means I'm walking home,"

**A sudden shock passed through his entire body and he found himself falling back to the ground. Angry, Sparks turned to see Velina, she was still alive! It wasn't just Velina, Mandarin and the Skeleton King were standing by her side, enjoying his pain.**

"You're not going anywhere Sparks" said Velina "you are needed for the end of Shuggazoom and that pathetic Hyperforce that protects it,"

"You only needed me to bring back Skeleton King" said Sparks " and your saying there's another reason? Whatever you're selling lady I ain't buying,"

**Sparks tried to fly out of Velina's hold, ignoring the pain that coursed through his body. Mandarin suddenly stepped up to plate, cutting off Sparks means for escape.**

"You cannot deny your destiny Sparks" he said "you were meant to fight by our side,"

"Forgive me if I keep trying," said Sparks and summoned up his Magna Tingler Blast attack, hitting Mandarin square in the face. The orange monkey screamed in pain and backed off.

**Velina was about to send Sparks into pain once again, but the Skeleton King pushed her hand away and took aim at Sparks himself. The ruby on the black necklace around Sparks neck started to glow, before the red monkey nitced this however he was suddenly consumed by it's red light.**

"Wha...What's happening?" yelled Sparks.

**Apparently Velina and Mandarin knew what was happening to him since he saw creepy smiles curl up thier faces. Sparks felt his anger growing, throwing his arms through the air he imedatelly brought out his magna fists. The magnets imedately started sparking with thousands of bolts of electricity.**

**Suddenly it seemed like Sparks whole body was burning with fire. Sparks shouted his signature cry and the villians found themselves in the middle of a blazing inferno. Sparks was surprised by his new power, but didn't stick around to see if it worked. Firing up his jetpack Sparks flew away, not daring to look back.**

* * *

**Back at the Super Robot Antauri had finally felt that the team had waited to long and prosposed they have a funeral in honor of Sparks. But before the team could say thier final goodbyes to thier lost friend Sparks ran in like his whole life depended on it.**

**The team was stunned at seeing Sparks, they couldn't believe Sparks was alive, and why did he seem in such of a rush. Nova imedately grabbed Sparks and hugged him tight. Despite the gravity of the situation Sparks allowed Nova to come in closer, but he soon broke off his eyes showing fear once more.**

"We got to get out of here" said Sparks "Skeleton King and his crownees are back. They'll be coming for me any minute,"

"Why?" asked Nova "I thought they just wanted you to revive the Skeleton King,"

"Well they must want something else" said Sparks "I don't know what, I just know we got to scram,"

Antauri stopped Sparks in his tracks saying "I sense a deep disturbance in the Power Primate within you Sparks, something is not right,"

"Your telling me" said Sparks turning around to face the team " after escaping Old Skullface I felt that something strange has come over me,"

"We'll have plenty of time to discuss this later" said Gibson looking up at the computer's screen "they're coming,"

"And they brought a whole army with them!" yelled Otto.

_**"Okay Skeleton King" thought Sparks "if this the way you want to play, let's play,"**_


	9. Chapter 9: Four Keys of Destruction

**Ch.9: Four Keys of Destruction**

**Readying the Super Robot as fast as they could the Monkey Team went to face with the Skeleton King's army. Velina was walking by her master's side, and Mandrin was perched on top of the Skeleton King's shoulders.**

As the Super Robot approached Skeleton King laughed saying " Reveal the keys to the demons doors and become the red light once more!"

**The team had abosolutely no idea what Skeleton King was saying or what it meant, but Sparks for some reason shivered at the control panel. Something on the inside of him was trying to break free, he didn't know what it was, but he didn't want to find out either.**

**A battle raged between the army and the Hyperforce as they struggled to defeat one another. Wen most of the Skeleton King's army had been destroyed Chiro saw Velina snap her fingers and Sparks yelled out in pain.**

"I had just about enough of her" thought Nova and said out loud " let's settle this face to face,"

**The entire team jumped out of the robot and Sparks was still cringing in pain.**

"What do you want with me?" asked Sparks weakly.

"You will lead us to the doors of the four demons" said Velina " and the red light will be reborn shadowing this world's fate forever. Evil shall rule,"

"So you need Sparks as map?" asked Otto.

Mandarin laughed like Otto had just asked a foolish question and said "You fool, Sparks is the very key to the destruction of Shuggazoom, he was born of demons blood!"

**This statement shocked the whole Monkey Team, including Sparks as Mandarin continued...**

* * *

(Flash Back)

_After Mandarin had removed the dark necklace from around Sparks neck, he returned imedately to the Skeleton King._

_"May I ask what is so important about Sparks?" said Mandrin._

_"Back when I created the Hyperforce" said Skeleton King "I guees you could say thier was an accident. When the Dark Ones tried to break free from thier prision I could see into thier minds. Sparks was created by demon blood and I didn't know until that fateful day,"_

_"So my brother is the key to this ultimate plan of yours?"_

_"Yes, and he will soon bring the destruction we have been waiting for!" said Skeleton King and laughed._

(End FlashBack)

* * *

**Sparks couldn't believe a word Mandrin was saying, and niether did the rest of the Monkey Team, was the orange monkey lying? Antauri bowed his head and looked towards Sparks, still sensing the strange presence affecting the Power Primate within, the presence did resemble the power of the Dark Ones, Mandrin was telling the truth.**

"Monkey Team" said Antauri "retreat now,"

The whole team faced Antauri.

"What?" asked Gibson.

**"Back to the Super Robot now," said Antauri and started to run with the rest of the team falling behind. Skeleton King and his crew didn't bother to follow, thier mission was done here for now .**

**In the Super Robot the team gathered around Antauri wondering why he had ordered a retreat. Sighing Antauri said "Monkey Team, I'm afriad there is more to this than the Skeleton king's attack on Sparks years ago. Sparks holds within him the key to the destruction of our world...,"**

**Shocking the team Antauri continued "...what Mandarin said was true, I could sense it within the Power Primate. If we don't break the spell Velina and Skeleton King had put on Sparks everything could be put to an end,"**

**The question was "How?" if Sparks truly was the key to the destruction to Shuggazoom then where would that leave Sparks? Guess you'll have to find out.**


	10. Chapter 10: Demon of Water

**Ch.10: Demon of Water**

* * *

_"Lost in the darkness,_

_Hoping for a sign._

_Instead there's only silence,_

_Can't you hear my scream?"_

* * *

**Sparks had locked himself in his room, not daring to face the Monkey Team after all that had happened so far. First the Fire of Hate had possessed him again and he was responible for bringing the Skeleton King back to life. To top it all off, he had just now figured out he was the key to free the Dark Ones from thier enternal prision and destroy Shuggazoom, this was not his day.**

**He should have killed himself when he had the chance, but he thought twice about death when his friends had arrived. Why did they save him? If they had just let him die none of this would be happening.**

**A tear fell from the red monkey's eye and as soon as it landed on the floor Sparks felt something strange digging at him from the inside out.**

"What's going on!" Sparks yelled, Gibson imedatelly ran in hearing Sparks scream.

**A bright red light suddenly surrounded Sparks and pushed off in all directions. While this was happening inside the robot, outside was a different story. The waters around Shuggazoom city began to churn and twist as if it had been angered. The whole sea suddenly turned pitch black and storm clouds filled the sky.**

**Lightning danced from the clouds like wild fire, hitting the water jolt after jolt. The black sea suddenly lighted with a strange red light and a roar came coursing upward from the sea bed, Sparks could hear it.**

"Make it stop!" yelled Sparks, he was holding his head by now and the whole team came rushing in, seeing Sparks in some major pain.

"What's going on?" asked Chiro.

"It seems that Sparks demon blood is trying to take control of Sparks body, but I can't seem to find the source," said Gibson.

"Sparks calm down," said Nova trying to soothe Sparks.

"This is all my fault" said Sparks, barely listening to Nova's words "why couldn't you just let me die, none of this would of happened,"

"That's enough Sparks" said Antauri "what's done is done, we cannot change that,"

"Uh guys" said Otto worriedly "we got trouble!"

**Pionting to the screen the team could see what Otto had saw. The city was covered with billowing storm clouds and rain was coming down in torrents. Lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating the black sea and it's red glow. The red glow suddenly faded from the sea and a huge creature with gaint wings and flashing white fangs erupted from the water, it's red eyes glowing eeriely in the darkness.**

**The red light that had formed around Sparks body earlier had started to fade and he looked to see the creature's fearsome image on the screen.**

"The Demon of the Water has awakened" he said "and it's all my fault,"

"Stop blaming yourself" said Nova "this is no time to sulk, we have to stop that thing,"

"How?" asked Otto.

"No time for chat" said Chiro "Monkeys Mobilize!"

**With that the team got into thier egualar positions and headed off to face the demon. The demon flapped his gaint wings and rose from the black sea and flew towards the unsuspecting city.**

**As the Hyperforce drove closer, Sparks guilt was growing heavier and heavier. The robot would have steered off course several times if Nova didn't give Sparks a wake up call now and then. Suddenly the demon appeared before them. It was a gaint bat from the looks of it with flashing fangs and blood red eyes, and it's wingspan seemed to spread for a thousand miles.**

**The talons on the bat's feet were as sharp as sabers and it's teeth as piercing as needles. The bat reared and roared then flew striaght towards the robot without waiting a second to strike.**

**The robot's eyes lit up and shot out strong beams of light towards the demon, but the bat just flicked them off like they were nothing and dug it's talons deep into the ronot's armor.**

"Chiro!" cried Gibson "we're losing power fast, one more move and we're done for,"

"It can't end this way," cried Chiro.

"It won't" said Sparks and stepped away from the controls "open up the hatchway Gibson, I'm flying out there!"

"What!" screamed Nova over the intercom "you can't be serious?"

"Hey, if this doesn't work you go ahead and give me that funeral," said Sparks.

"Opening hatchway now," said Gibson and a metal door slid open and Sparks flew out. The demon stopped his attack at seeing Sparks.

**The bat looked even more fearsome up close, a flowing mane of white hair layered the bats shoulders giving it a dim glow as lightning lit up the sky. Skeleton King was looking from afar, seeing Sparks face to face with the demon, a creature that had given Sparks birth years ago.**

**The bat's talons loosened it's hold on the robot and the machine went clattering to the ground. The red light surrounded Sparks once more and the same thing went for the bat. Together both monkey and demon lighted up the sky with a fierce red glow. The light grew in intensity and the team inside the robot had to cover thier eyes from the sudden brightness, when the light faded Sparks was the only one floating in the air.**

**The red light stayed around Sparks for a moment longer and then disappeared. Skeleton King grinned, Sparks had absorbed the demon's power by becoming the red light, only three more demons to go and the world would soon be under his control.**

**Sparks reentered the Super Robot and was instantly posed with question coming from each of his teammates mouths. Sparks explianed what happened as simply as he could, but Antauri had grown worried, a sudden vision had occured to the silver monkey. An old enmie was coming thier way, and it did not feel good to hear his voice again. Who is this enemy, find out in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11: Haunted Dreams

**Ch.11: Haunted Dreams**

**Sparks had again confined himself to his room after defeating the Demon of Water. By nightfall he was fast asleep. That's when terror struck in.**

_"Sparks...Sparks"_

**"Who's there?" said Sparks. His eyes opened to a dark void where no light seemed to penetrate, until a sudden red light flashed through it. Sparks quickly dodged the flash and red light hit an unseen wall behind him making an all to familar crackling on contact.**

**Looking in the direction of the blast Sparks could see a window. Walking up to it all he could was his reflection, but the reflection seemed different somehow. Almost all the metal and fur on his body were completely black, the ones that weren't black were red. Even the irises on his eyes had turned red. The only thing that remianed white was his mouth. Put this look into a dark room, and you got a very scary monkey.**

"What is this?" said Sparks " some sort of joke,"

"You couldn't make good jokes anyway," said Sparks reflection.

The red monkey backed up in surprise, his reflection didn't flinch.

"You talk?" said Sparks in surprise.

"I do indeed" said the reflection " I am the shadow of your darkest fear. Everything you've ever done, I've been there,"

Taking a quick breath the reflection continued " Don't you remember what Skeleton King did to you? How that red light wrapped itself around your body? He was releasing me! I am the darkness, I am your shadow, I am your fear,"

**Sparks was still to stunned to speak so the reflection went on "We are the keys to destruction. Together we will unlock the doors and rain terror on this world. And you are to blame for it all Sparks. You ressurected Skeleton King, you betrayed the Hyperforce, you even once killed the love of your life, Nova,"**

**Sparks yelled in pain, trying to forget everything the dark part of him had said, telling himself it was lies, but he knew it was true. Sparks reflection smiled, knowing he had won.**

**"Why couldn't they let me die!" yelled Sparks as he woke up from his nightmare. Nova had heard Sparks cry and imedately ran into his room, but backed up from shock at the sight before her.**

"Who are you?" she gasped "what have you done with Sparks?"

Sparks looked at her like she was crazy and laughed saying "I am Sparks,"

**That statement made Nova back up even more, what was wrong with her? Sparks slowly approached Nova but she ran away from his grasp, Sparks followed after her. The rest of the team were meeting in the main room when Nova ran in and hid behind Chiro. Curious to what frightened her, Chiro turned around and gasped when he saw Sparks come in.**

"What's wrong?" asked Sparks seeing his teammates shocked faces " what's everyone staring at?"

"You may want to look in the mirror," said Gibson. Sparks did and yelled in shock, he looked exactly like the black monkey in his dream.

"How could this happen!" he yelled.

"My guess would be that your demonic blood has amplified in strentgh by absorbing that other demon's powers thus leading to your appearence," said Gibson.

"Thanks Gibson" said Sparks sarcastically "I can always count on you to relay the 'good news',"

Before Gibson could retort the sound of the monster alert blasted through the Super Robot. Otto imedatelly went up to the screen to see what the trouble was.

"Looks like we got triple the trouble!" he said.

Antauri took a look for himself and said "The other three demons...they've awakened,"

"But how?" asked Chiro.

"Skeleton King must have found a way to unlock the doors without the use of Sparks, we have to stop those demons before they do any harm to the city," said Antauri.

Chiro nodded and called out his signature cry "Let's go team, Hyperforce Go!"

**While most of the team went to there stations Sparks lagged behind, looking back at the desruction the demons were causing, then looked at himself. Shaking his head like his mind was made up, Sparks headed to his station to fight what could be his last.**


	12. Chapter 12: Triple the Choas!

**Ch.12: Triple The Choas!**

**Bravely, the Super Robot flew towards where Skeleton King and the demons were. A gaint bird with silver-fanged talons came swooping down on the Monkey Team. There was the sound of grinding metal as the talons touched the robot's hyper armor that before the team could counter the attack, the bird had vanished.**

"What was that Antauri?" asked Nova.

"That" said Antauri " was the Wind Demon,"

**The more close the team got to Skeleton King, Sparks still found himself guilty for all that was happening. The Wind Demon came at 'em again, and this time the whole robot was torn apart. Sparks and the others flew out of the robot as it crashed towards the ground.**

**Picking himself up, Chiro was the first to see that a large stone staircase was standing right in front of them. The Wind Demon had taken perch on a wretched looking throne at the very top. Coiled at the bottom of the staircase was a gaint cobra which Antauri referred to as the Earth Demon. Chiro looked around to see that the third demon wasn't in site and looked at Gibson.**

"Gibson" said Chiro " on the alarm you detected that Skeleton King released the rest of the demons, how many?"

"All that was left was three demons and he released them all, why?" asked Gibson.

"Cause the third one's missing," said Chiro.

**The Monkey Team looked around and saw that this was true, the third demon was nowhere in sight. Skeleton King sat on the throne above noticing the monkey's confused looks, but his eyes instantly landed on Sparks, noting that the red monkey's colors had changed.**

**Snapping his fingers, Skeleton King ordered the Earth Demon to bring Sparks up to his throne. The snake obeyed and snagged Sparks away from the others, placing him in front of Skeleton King.**

"The time has come my little Demon of Fire" said Skeleton King "to accept your destiny,"

**Sparks could tell even though he was up a great height, Skeleton King's voice carried to the Monkey Team below shocking them with the news. Sparks was the third demon, the Demon of Fire.**

"You can't get away with this Skeleton King" shouted Sparks " I'll never serve you,"

"Have you forgotten my little 'gift' around your neck?" said Skeleton King " you were marked to serve me. When my fire possessed you, you pledged yourself to serve me. As long as that necklace hangs around your neck you're mine to control,"

**The Earth Demon and Wind Demon roared backing up Skeleton King's statement. Skeleton King grinned at the two demons and then looked at Sparks.**

"These are the demons which gave you birth, giving you thier demon blood" said Skeleton King " they saved your life and it was most likely that you would become one of them yourself. The Fire of Hate acceralated the process. Forcing you to turn againist your own team and even ... killing one of them,"

**Sparks cringed at the thought as Skeleton King's words sunk in. He knew what Skeleton King had meant. Sparks would never forget about how he had killed Nova, it took all the power of the Power Primate to bring her back to life. The Earth Demon's hiss, and the Wind Demon's screech boared into Sparks mind. The two demons were telling Sparks that he was one of them, that he couldn't deny his place as the Demon of Fire.**

**They were right, Sparks couldn't deny that he was the Demon of Fire. He couldn't even deny the fact that after all that happened he was still serving the Skeleton King. A series of cries from below interrupted Sparks before he could think any further. Shocked the red monkey looked down below to see his friends fighting thier way up to save him.**

**Skeleton King was barking orders to the Wind and Earth Demon to destroy them. The Earth Demon struck out at the group first, suceeding in swallowing Otto. Big mistake was Otto cut himself out of the cobra's throat. But, the cut didn't last long as the snake started to regenerate.**

**With one simple thrust of the snake's massive head the Monkey Team was forced back and a gaint crack started to split through the earth. Nova fell into the deep crevice barely clutching the edge to save her from the rest of the deadly plunge.**

**The Wind Demon soared from it's perch, swinging it's steel talons at the Monkey Team. The beating of the gaint bird's wings blew Antauri and the rest of the team away from helping Nova get out of the crack in the earth. It increasing gale didn't do much good for Nova either, she was begining to lose her grip. The Earth Demon swung his tail againist the ground building a wall between the Monkey Team and thier helpless teammate.**

"Nova!" yelled Chiro.

**Sparks could hear Chiro's cry above the raging wind and the cracking earth. Nova couldn't hold on much longer he had to save her. Just as he was about to jump off the platform a pian like a thousand lightning bolts surged through him making him stop. Painfully looking around Sparks spotted Velina and Manadrin standing on a rooftop not to far away. Velina was grinning evilly at Sparks, letting him know that she was responsible for his current pain. Skeleton King laughed at Sparks pitiful attempt to save Nova.**

"Leaving so soon?" he said " Velina will make sure you never leave my side. You shall become the Demon of Fire, my dark necklace around your neck will make sure you never disobey me,"

"If this necklace is what keeping me bound to you" said Sparks struggling to get to the edge of the platform " then it's about time I destroyed it,"

**With his last bit of strentgh Sparks plunged over the platform and flew towards Nova. The shocking pain that Velina was inflicting upon him was still there and was increasing with every meter that he dropped. The only question is now, would he reach Nova in time before she would fall? Find out in the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13: Red Light Fright

**Ch.13: Red Light Fright**

"Nova!" yelled Sparks.

**The yellow monkey's hands started to slide farther and farther away from the edge. Sparks was diving as fast as he could towards her, but the pain Velina was causing him slowed his descent.**

**The Earth Demon slammed his tail on the ground agian just as the rest of the monkey team tried to break through in order to save Nova. That final jolt caused Nova to lose her grip completely. With a yell the yellow monkey screamed as she started to fall into the dark abyass below.**

"No!" yelled Sparks.

**Velina laughed at Sparks pain. It only took one snap of her fingers and Sparks was useless. As long as the red monkey wore that necklace he was under her control.**

**None of the less Sparks struggled againist the pain and plumeted after Nova. Velina's hold broke for a moment, then everything went into silence. The Earth and Wind Demon stopped thier assult and stared down the dark fissure they have created.**

**For a moment the two demons looked at each other, wondering why Sparks, the Demon of Fire, was risking his life for that hopeless creature. The Monkey Team were silently hoping that Sparks had rescued Nova and would be flying out of that disturbing pit any minute now. Thier hope went unheeded.**

**Skeleton King along with Velina and Mandarin laughed, confident that they had won.**

"My brother has served us well," said Mandarin.

"Yes" said Velina " and now this planet shall be ours,"

"This planet shall never be yours!" shouted Chiro, more angry than he had ever been in his life.

"Tough talk Chiro" said Skeleton King " but you lack the strentgh to back up such a bold threat. Two members of your team have been buried and a boy and three mere monkeys don't come down to much of a challenge. Face it Chiro, your world now belongs to me,"

"That's what you think you creep!" yelled a voice.

**Skeleton King and not to mention everybody were startled and started looking for the source of the sound. The Wind Demon and Earth Demon roared like they never roared before and Antauri could almost swear that both of the demons were grinning.**

"What is the meaning of this?" cried Skeleton King.

**A fearsome red light suddenly glowed from the dark crevice where both Nova and Sparks had fallen just seconds before. The earth shook with great force and red, glowing flames licked up from the dark pit.**

**Out of the flames came Sparks holding an unconious Nova in his arms. The red monkey was flying and a red glow surrounded his entire body. Skeleton King and the other villians were completely baffled, not to mention so were the monkey team members down below.**

**Setting Nova down near his teammates Sparks soared up to were the bad guys were perched. Skeleton King growled at the two demons below.**

"Destroy him!" he shouted.

**But, to everyone's surprise the Earth and Wind Demon did not move. The Earth Demon just stood coiled by the Wind Demon enjoying the show.**

"They won't obey you anymore Skeleton King" said Sparks with fire shooting out from his metal armor " I'm in control now,"

**With that Sparks shot a spout of flame Skeleton King's direction, but old 'Skullface' dodged. Velina and Mandarin left thier perch to go and help thier master. The Earth Demon suddenly struck out swallowing Mandarin whole, and Wind Demon swooped down and grabbed Velina. For a moment the two demons spoke.**

"Our brother has been reborn and has claimed his inheratince as the Demon of Fire" screeched the Wind Demon " we no longer have any use of you,"

"Brother" the Earth Demon hissed towards Sparks " lead us and together this world shall be claimed by the Dark Ones. These pitiful beings are as useless as these three 'villians,' What do you say, my brother?"

**For a minute Sparks eyes focused on the Monkey Team and then switched to the demons. Nova was just waking up from her uconious state and saw that Sparks had become what she had feared, the Demon of Fire. But, if he was truly born of demon's blood then why did he save her?**

"Sparks don't listen to them" shouted Antauri "remember who you are?"

"I don't know anymore" said Sparks, it sounded like there was no tone of emotion in his voice at all " so much has happened that I don't know what I am anymore,"

"Don't say that" yelled Chiro so Sparks could hear " we're your friend's and you're ours. Together we all stand and fight to bring peace to Shuggazoom and the world. You may have survived because these demons helped you survive but that doesn't mean you have to be like them,"

"Listen to him Sparks" said Nova cringing as she took a step forward " I don't want to lose like I almost did when the Fire of Hate took control of you,"

**For a moment the struggling monkey looked at Nova down below, drinking in her words.**

"Please Sparks" said Nova crying "I love you to much to lose you,"

**As one of Nova's tears struck the hard, cracked ground Sparks was struggling with his inner demon self. Nova words struck a harder blow than any weapon could ever do. Sparks yelled and screeched in pain. With one last ear-splitting howl the red light that encased his body broke off in a million pieces.**

**The Earth Demon and Wind Demon could not believe thier eyes. Sparks had shook of the red light, the only thing that made him one with the Dark Ones. The black necklace that Skeleton King had placed around Sparks neck years ago also shattered, showing that Sparks was no longer his to control.**

Sparks looked down at the Earth and Wind Demons saying "This ends now!"

**Wonder how this will turn out, you'll find out soon enough. Until the Next Chapter, Caio.**


	14. Chapter 14: The End of the Demon of Fire

**Ch.14: The End of the Demon of Fire**

**The Earth Demon struck out at Sparks first, lashing out his white fangs as he snapped his head towards Sparks. The snake missed by inches as Sparks took refuge higher above.**

"Try agian hot shot," said Sparks in his comical tone.

**The Earth Demon did just what Sparks thought it would do and dived for cover below. To the demon's surprise Sparks blasted out an enormous column of fire energy that made the Earth Demon slam hard into the ground.**

**The Wind Demon was up next to face Sparks. The giant bird's steel-sharp claws glinted brightly in the eerie light as it swooped down after Sparks. Sparks dodged and didn't suffer a stratch.**

**Suddenly Sparks eyes glowed blue and the energy he had absorbed from the Water Demon was finally starting to kick in. Considering that Sparks was the Demon of Fire and was now going to use the Water Demon's powers. Let's just say thing's were about to meet a catostrophic end.**

**With one last dive Sparks plumeted to the two demons below. The Monkey Team's mouths were agape with surprise, and thier eyes wide with fear. What was Sparks doing? He was going to get killed!**

**A bright light suddenly radiated from Sparks and covered everything. The Monkey Team, the demons, the city, I mean everything. The Fire Demon's blood has mixed with the Water Demon's and that power has been combined in a last ditch effort to attack.**

**Smoke was seen flowing upward from a large crater in the ground once the light had vanished. The demons and Sparks were nowhere to be seen.**

"Sparks!" yelled Nova and ran over to the edge of the crater. The rest of the Monkey Team followed, praying that Sparks was alive.

**Seconds passed and tears started to drip down Nova's eyes as she bent down near the edge of the crater.**

"He can't be gone" thought Nova sadly "he can't be gone!"

**A coughing sound from the over the other side of the crater suddenly caught Nova's ears. The smoke had lifted a little and you could see a tiny metal hand gripping the edge on the deep crevice. It was Sparks, he was alive!**

**The red monkey was back to his normal colors and was covered in ashes from the smoke around him. Nova imedatelly ran over to Spark's side before he lost his grip on the edge. The rest of the team quickly followed.**

Slowly Sparks eyes opened to see his whole team staring down at him. He managed to produce a weak smile as he said " I'm sorry that I caused ya'll so much trouble the past few days,"

"It wasn't your fault Sparks" said Nova softly "it was Skeleton King and the Demons. They planned for all this to happen. There was no way for you stop it,"

Sparks placed his hand upon Nova's and said " At least not by myself. I had you guys to help me through this fight, as I always had,"

"We wouldn't have it any other way," said Chiro.

**Gibson was busy observing the damage done to the city during the recent battle.**

"Well I guess construction crews will be working double overtime to get this city back on it's feet," he said.

"Then let us help rebuild" said Antauri "until the next battle comes,"

"Watch out bad guys" yelled Otto "cause when you mess with Shuggazoom...,"

"You mess with the Hyperforce!" everyone shouted pounding thier fists into the air. With great big smiles shining on their faces, the Monkey Team went to rebuild Shuggazoom. 'Till next time.

**The End**


End file.
